Fairy Tales: Book One
by punkrocker
Summary: A story about Kay and Miguel's past lives together in France.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Keili halted, hardly daring to believe what she saw. But how could she mistake that build, that face, those stunning blue eyes?  
  
He had hardened while she was away. His face bore lines of maturity and those once fun-loving eyes held evidence of terrible things seen. But when he saw her, his face spread in that familiar grin, and she thought she would faint.  
  
Immediately, all those feelings she had kept buried for so long sprang up again. She found herself reliving her memories of him - walking and talking together in the palace, visiting him in the guard house, dancing at the balls... the list went on and on.  
  
He came up, and stopped in front of her. She felt her face slipping into that mask of calm indifference. But in her breast, her heart was pounding.  
  
"Mykel," she said, surprised her voice was steady. She forced herself to let go of her skirts.  
  
"Walk with me," he said. Briefly, she checked his cloak. Sure enough, the knots of rank stood out on his shoulder. He had the voice of and officer, someone who expected to be obeyed.  
  
"I have things to do," she said in a tone that should have frozen the waters. She had left, and he flew to the first pretty vixen he found.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Keili walked along the edge of the balcony, over looking the sea. The moonlight reflected on the water and the light shimmer made Keili look even more beautiful than usual. She knew that she could be punished if anyone found out of her affair with the general of the Spanish army, Mykel.  
  
Her mind wandered back to the romantic nights they spent together in the secluded west wing, where her bedroom was located, of the castle. They way he held her tightly against his chest, the way he would delicately kiss her entire body and the way his skin felt pressed against her own.  
  
She longed for him to return to her the long, lonely years he was away in battle, but when he finally returned she knew she must hide her true feelings again. Her father had arranged for her to be married to one of the princes from Eastern Asia and she knew the penalty for being unfaithful to her husband was a beheading.  
  
  
Mykel had grown tired of his young vixen quickly and left the party to search for the princess in her quarters. He walked silently through the long halls leading to her bedroom. He lusted after her, he needed her, we would have her tonight.  
  
He quietly pushed open Keili's bedroom door and found the large room empty and cold. He knew if they were caught they would both be killed in public. He noticed the large doors to her balcony where opened and decided he would risk death to be with her again.  
  
He slowly walked towards the balcony where he saw his princess standing at the edge of the railing, looking out at the sea below the castle.  
  
  
Keili heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned to face Mykel. She was relieved it was him. He placed his large, strong hands on her delicate shoulders and drew her into a long passionate kiss. She tried to resist but her longing for him wads to intense and she gave in to her passion.  
  
Mykel led Keili to her bed and disrobed quickly. He helped Keili out of her long, delicate dress and the two began to make love.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Keili awoke the next morning to find her bed empty. She knew that it was best that he had left when they finished but she still missed the way it felt to wake up next to someone. She quickly got up and headed towards the bath house hoping to spot Mykel on her way. She didn't.  
  
  
Mykel quickly removed his clothing and slid into the large tub. He moved around, trying to get used to the temperature of the water. When he heard footsteps outside the door, he dunked his head down below the water and waited patiently for Keili to get in. He saw her long, slender legs moving around beneath the surface of the lukewarm water. Mykel tenderly rubbed Keili's leg and brought his face close enough to the surface so that she could see it was him.  
  
  
"Servants, I want to bathe alone. If I need you I'll call," Keili said loudly. Her servants nodded and quickly left.  
  
"I thought you would never arrive," Mykel said, rising out of the water and kissing Kieli, "I'm sorry I had to leave before you awoke, but I didn't want us to be caught."  
  
"Atleast you are here now, that is all that matters," Keili said kissing Mykel's neck and working down to his chest and then his stomach.  
  
"Yes, let;s make love again, before any one finds us," Mykel said kissing Keili's breasts. Keilie nodded and they began to make love again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
That night, Keili sat at her vanity, brushing her long, dark, silky hair. She stared at her beautiful reflection and smiled at the thought of Mykel's face smiling back at her.  
  
"I know all about your little secret." Keili jumped at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"Cherish, what are you doing in here?" Keili demanded, standing up quickly.  
  
"I know about you," Cherish said smirking, "and Mykel."  
  
"You are crazy. I do not know any one by that name," Keili said nervously.  
  
"Deny it all you want, Cousin," Cherish said walking over to Keili's side. "I was in the bath house this afternoon. I saw everything."  
  
"What were you doing in my private bath house?" Keili demanded furiously.  
  
"Do not raise your voice to me," Cherish said calmly.  
  
"Why should I not? I am the princess of this country! I could have your head on a silver platter if I wished it so," Keili said raising her hand.  
  
"You will not be the princess much longer if your father finds out about your steamy little love affair," Cherish said coolly. "Do you want your father to find out about it, Cousin dear? You had better do what I tell you or I will tell him."  
  
"Of course not. You will not tell him! And it will not get out, unless your cherish your life," Keili said. "I can have you killed right now if you wish?"  
  
"Empty threats, Keili," Cherish said. "That's all they are. Empty threats."  
  
"We will see about that, won't we?" Keili said walking over to her large bedroom door and pushing it open.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cherish said walking over to Keili's window and pulling it opened.  
  
"Do not open my window!" Keili said walking over to Cherish and pushing her away.  
  
"Why? Do you have something to hide?" Cherish asked slyly.  
  
"No, of course not. It's just chilly outside, Cherish," Keilie said pulling the window shut.  
  
"Are you sure Mykel is not out there?" Cherish asked sitting down on the edge of Keili large bed.  
  
"I am very sure," Keilie replied confidently.  
  
"Guards!" Cherish yelled. "He just went out the window!"  
  
"Cherish be quiet now!" Keili said trying to quieten Cherish up. "You had better be quite or else!"  
  
The guards pushed up Keili's bedroom door and ran over to the window. Outside, was Mykel.  



End file.
